


Eavesdropping

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: View From The Bullpen, Humor, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	Eavesdropping

## Eavesdropping

by Robin Maxwell

* * *

"You kissed him?" 

"Our lips were together, you yanks call it something else?" 

"But you kissed him? You kissed Ellison? How? "Why" ?" 

Connor was finding this conversation very confusing. So she had kissed Jim? So what? Why was Rafe making such a big deal out of it? "We were pretending to be married. So I simply planted a kiss on him. What is the big deal?" 

Rafe looked at her like she had lost her mind "H, get over here." 

"What's up?" 

"Connor kissed Ellison. In public." 

"Yeah, so.... Wait a minute, where was Hairboy?" 

Connor was becoming more confused by the second "Hairboy? You mean Sandy? I don't know - he was nearby I suppose." 

"You kissed Jim _in front_ of Sandburg? Lady do you have a death wish?" 

"Guys what ...? Oh hi Simon." 

Banks filled his cup then came over to join his three officers in the breakroom "Am I intruding on anything that might vaguely have anything to do with, oh, police work?" 

"Connor kissed Ellison, on the stakeout, on the lips, in front of Sandburg." 

Simon closed his eyes and attempted to dismiss the fact that Rafe sounded just like his son tattling on a friend. "Did Sandburg keep it together?" 

"She's still breathing isn't she?" 

"Yes," Connor interjected "she is. And she is becoming more confused by the second. What does Sandy have to do with who Jim kisses?" 

The three men looked at her like she was nuts. "Okay, I gather I have missed something here?" 

"You do know they're a couple?" 

"A couple? Wait, a "couple"? As in, well, a _Couple_? Well, I guess that explains the rather dramatic protectiveness Jim displays towards Sandburg." 

The three men exchanged looks and somehow decided that Rafe was the one to explain. "Megan, Ellison is not the problem. Blair is. Jim is protective, but Blair is possessive. One thing that we've all learned over the years is that Sandburg, while an amazing person in every other aspect of his life, does _not_ share his possessions with others." 

"I see, and Jim is..." 

"His." 

* * *

Sandburg's voice broke through to Jim "What's up man?" 

Jim grinned at him "Nothing, just eavesdropping. Let's head home, it's been a long few days." 

End 


End file.
